


A Good Day

by Dragoon23



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief moments of Jenny and Vastra as C-Sec detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

Today was a crappy day.

Jenny groaned as her parents ranted again about how evil aliens were. They called to wish her a good birthday but it changed for the worst when Jenny's job as a C-Sec officer inevitably came up. Jenny placed her head on the table as her parents switched between warning her against being lured by the aliens and demanding she protected the humans on the Citadel against the aliens.

Tuning them out, she turned her head to look at the asari who had was working diligently at her console.

"Jenny, are you listening?"

Jenny sat back up and talked to her omnitool. "Yes, I heard. Thanks for the call but I got to get back to work."  
Without waiting for a reply, Jenny hanged up on them with a sigh of relief. She wasn't lying persay but her parents had become completely unbearable after joining Terra Firma. They would also probably disown her if they knew her secret.

* * *

"Damn it, freeze!"

Jenny ran after the Turian who was fleeing. Why did she always get the runners and violent ones? Just once she'd like not have to chase after a suspect or get shot at.

She slammed into the Turian, knocking him over to the ground. Before he could react, Jenny handcuffed him. "Stay down or I will tranquilize you."

He didn't listen and promptly got shot. With the unconscious suspect, Jenny sighed and called for her vehicle as there was no way she'll be lugging the Turian back.

Of course her day would end with a no holds barred shootout. The red sand dealers panicked and open fired as soon as they realized they were surrounded by C-Sec.

Jenny dove behind a crate, and whipped out her pistol. This day was just getting better and better. With her luck they probably -

"Shit, Heavy Mech!"

As she scrambled for a more solid barrier to hide from the large heavily armored robot, she fleetingly though she should really stop jinxing herself.

* * *

Jenny limped her way back to her tiny apartment. Everything hurt and she just wanted to collapse into her bed. They were lucky the Heavy Mech had defective armor otherwise it would have ended up much worst for them.

She stopped when she noticed the asari leaning against her door. "Vastra? What are you doing here?"

The normally stoic woman looked conflicted for a moment before shrugging. "You're still in one piece. Good. I'd hate having to train another human."

Jenny rolled her eyes at the typical response. Usually, she would banter back but she was too tired right now. "Well as you can see, I'm still alive. Now I really want to get into my apartment so-"

"Wait, that came out wrong. I - " Vastra released a frustrated noise before thrusting a box into Jenny's hands. "This is for you. I have to go now."

Jenny stared after the asari who all but ran away from her. Curious about what was in the box, she opened it and smiled. Inside was her favorite treats, common back in London but ridiculously expensive on the Citadel.

Laughing softly, Jenny closed the box and went inside her apartment with a happier heart.

* * *

X

* * *

Today, was a bad day.

Jenny hurriedly ducked behind a fallen column, trying to stay alive and keep the civilians safe behind her. The geth were approaching quickly and her gun was overheated. Impatiently waiting for the gun to cool down, she peeked over the barrier. There were at least ten of them. Damn, Jenny really wished she had an assault rife. Finally her pistol was ready to use and she quickly shot the approaching ones in the heads making them go down. Two down, only a small army to go. Now the others- Oh crap, Rocket Launcher.

Jenny was just about to retreat when an asari biotic charge at the geth with the rocket launcher and shot it in the head. With the geth distracted, Jenny shot at the rest from the barrier. Between the two of them, they managed to take all the geth down quickly.

The human breathed hard as she turned behind her to the civilians. "All clear, move it people!"

The civilians quickly ran through the cleared corridor. When Jenny recognized who the approaching asari was, she relaxed.

Vastra was alright. The attack on the Citadel was so sudden that a lot of C-Sec and civilians died during the first wave of geth. Of course an army of geth and husks couldn't bring down the stubborn ex-commando.

"Jenny, good to see you're still alive."

Before Jenny could reply, they heard horrible groaning that signaled Husks were swarming their location.

Quickly they ran for it.

* * *

Trapped behind some fallen debris, Jenny turned to Vastra. "Before comm went down, they said that the geth had swarm the Presidium, C-Sec Headquarters, and Ward Sectors 7 through 20."

Vastra took a few shots at the enemy before sinking back down. "Damn it, no heavy guns and with the arms closed, no backup."

The situation was not looking good. The former commando took a breath before turning to the human. "I'm in love with you, silly ape."

Vastra leaped over the barrier and biotic charged at the closest enemy. Jenny blinked in confusion before shooting at the geth with renewed energy. "Damn it, Vastra!"

Much later, after Shepard opened Citadel arms forcing the Geth to flee, Jenny and Vastra were sitting next to each other looking at the artificial sunlight peeking over the decimated Presidium. The asari's left arm was in a makeshift sling while Jenny's right side was bandaged heavily. They were both very tired and yet content.

Jenny shifted carefully mindful of her injuries and leaned against Vastra, placing her head against the asari's shoulder. "Love you too, crazy lizard."

Vastra smiled and used her good arm to wrap around Jenny's shoulders.

* * *

X

* * *

Today was an awful day.

Jenny closed her eyes as she read the message on her omnitool. Formally disowned.

She tensed at first than slowly relaxed as familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind and drew her into a loose hold.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Jenny turned off the omnitool and turned around looking up into Vastra's eyes. "Not your fault. We've drifted apart ever since they joined Terra Firma."

"But-"

Jenny leaned up and kiss Vastra. When they broke apart, the human smirked. "I chose you. Now stop arguing with me and lets figure out how the Turian died in such a secured location. Poison?"

Vastra smiled and shook her head before letting go and walking to the table where the files were laid out. "Tox screen came back negative."

Jenny gave her omnitool one last glance and followed Vastra.

* * *

X

* * *

Today was a horrible day.

Jenny fired at the Cerberus minions cursing the traitors within their ranks. This was like the Geth attacking the Citadel all over again.

"Strax, on the left!"

"For the Empire!"

He fired at the goon and shouted out with glee as it went down. Sometimes, Jenny wasn't sure if Strax was really a Turian or a Krogan disguised as a Turian. She was momentarily distracted as Vastra charged and slammed into a minion. Something was off as the normally calm woman was expending more energy than usual to pulverize the enemy into tiny pieces .

Pushing aside the thoughts, Jenny concentrated on working with partners to push the enemy back. They needed to get access to C-Sec headquarters and there was a small army in front of them.

Jenny sighed as she looked at all the destruction surrounding them yet again. Was it really only two years ago they had to rebuild everything? Now with the Reapers right at their doorstep, it wouldn't take much to topple it all down permanently.

"Jenny?"

She turned to face Vastra who was fidgeting with a small box. "I had plans to make this more intimate but we might not have more time. Today drove it home. So- "

Vastra opened the box showing a bracelet. "Would you do me the honor of being my bondmate?"

Jenny answered with a crushing hug, kiss, and yes.

* * *

X

* * *

Today was when everything went to hell.

The first two times the Citadel was attacked, the Geth and Cerberus were successfully defeated. The third time, the enemy succeeded.

Reaper forces quickly overwhelmed C-Sec and the civilian militia with their shear numbers. It was like trying to fight an incoming wave with a wall made of sand.

They had somehow managed to escape into the lower wards though it was only a matter of time before that were overran too.

Jenny bit her lip before gestured to their guns. "I rather not be torn to pieces, indoctrinated, or turned into one of them."

Vastra eyes snapped to the human's for a moment before smiling grimly. "Agreed."

Banshees screeching make them look outward. They were coming.

* * *

Jenny remembered the blinding wave of energy that charged at them vaporizing the Reaper forces, the explosions that tore the Citadel apart, and then unnerving silence. She wasn't sure how she was still alive and at the moment, she didn't care. She needed to find Vastra but it was getting harder to breathe.

They were separated during the fight and now with rubble trapping her lower legs, she couldn't move. Her breaths were becoming more shallow. Jenny struggled to take off her glove. When it was finally off, she looked at the bracelet with a bitter smile. Was it always this hard to breathe? Jenny closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

X

* * *

Today, Jenny awoke in a makeshift bed and pain. She panicked until she saw the bracelet. Dropping her head back down, she tried to slow her breathing and ignore the pain. Jenny lifted her head to see there were beds all around her with patients in varying conditions. A feeling of dread rose when she couldn't find Vastra in the beds she could see. Where was her wife?

She forced her body to cooperate and sit up a little higher. Waves of pain pounded her body but she grinned when she finally spotted Vastra unconscious. Jenny dropped back down with whimper and a smile.

* * *

X

* * *

Today was the anniversary of that day in hell. Everywhere there were parties as people celebrated the end of the Reapers. There was still much to rebuild and repair, but they were slowly recovering. In a small corner of the universe, a couple settled for a quiet celebration of their own.

Jenny smiled as she and Vastra slowly swaying to the music playing softly in the background.

Today was a good day.


End file.
